Seventeen Ain't So Sweet
by Jess x Loverr X
Summary: This story takes place after the car crash with Jess and Rory. It shows a different way Rory might have found out that Jess left. It also shows how Jess returns home and tries for a second chance with the girl of his dreams. LITERATI.
1. Prologue

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls, or The Truly Gorgeous Milo Ventimiglia.

**A/N: **Red Jumpsuit Apparatus inspired the story name and the story concept. This is my first story for Fan Fiction and I hope you enjoy it. I am a major fan of Gilmore Girls and Literati and Jess. Criticism is defiantly encouraged. Enjoy the Literati goodness!

_Like the world was crashing on her_

_Didn't let it hold her down_

_Didn't hold her back, oh no_

"You seem quiet," Lorelai announced the obvious as she drove her daughter home from a long night at the hospital. "Is the arm bothering you?" Rory silently shook her head before leaning against the window of the infamous jeep. The ride home remained voiceless, which was a new concept for the two.

Once the car was stopped Rory tried to rush out of the car before her mother had anytime to confront her about what had happened the night before. Lorelai quickly pulled her back into the car by her good arm.

"Not so fast,"

"It's really late, mom. Can't we just talk about this later?" Rory begged.

"It's actually really _**early**_, sweetie." She corrected before looking down at her watch and reading the time as 3:47 am. Rory groaned before turning to her mother with an annoyed glance.

"Which means we have plenty of time later in the day to talk about what happened last night." Rory smirked before once again trying to exit the car. It failed.

"But _mommy dearest_ wants to know what happened now."

Rory slowly turned back to face her mother before slowly pretending that her eyes were closing. Her head slowly lolled back on the headrest of her seat, and within seconds she was posing to be sleeping in the passenger seat of the jeep. Lorelai frowned at her daughter's actions and quickly came back with the best possible come back she could think of.

"You are a mean person." Rory smiled slightly at her mother's lame attempt at sounding tough. She slowly let out a yawn before getting comfortable in the seat.

"Don't keep your face in a frown; you'll get those wrinkles in your forehead." Rory whispered with her eyes remaining closed. "Wouldn't want you getting any older."

Lorelai scowled at her daughter before locking the doors of the jeep and slowly leaning back in her seat. Both were seemingly too tired to even make the walk to their rooms.

"Neither of us are getting out of this car until you have answered my questions," Lorelai let out finally before shutting her own eyes and getting the much needed sleep she was craving. The two ended up spending the night in the car, both uncomfortable in their own ways, but neither caring as long as they were together.

**The Jeep: Later That Morning –**

Rory slowly opened her eyes to the morning light that was shining through the windows of the car. She twitched her cheeks slightly to get the feeling back into them. She tried to stretch, but remembered the slight problem she had. The slight _itchy _problem. She looked down at her cast, and sighed while remembering the reason it was there. **Jess!** Rory's eyes widened in horror as she remembered the person who also was in the crash with her. What had happened to him? Did he make it home okay? She slowly turned to her mother's still sleeping figure and went over her choices in her mind. Either she stays and explains to her mother all about everything when she finally wakes up, or escapes and goes to check up on Jess and hopefully returns before her mother awakes.

The choices continued to run themselves through Rory's head. She knew there was no time for a pro and con list so she just went with her first instinct. She looked at the locked door and remembered all those times she had set off the car alarm when she was younger. If she even tried to get out really fast and quickly shut the door, the thing would go off for sure. She determinedly looked around the car before catching a glimpse of her mother's keys hanging from the ignition. Lorelai forgot to take them out when she had turned off the car. Rory swiftly swooped her unharmed arm in for the keys and took them out of the ignition with little noise. She clicked the door open, and hastily got out of the car.

**Review please; I want to know what ya'll think. **


	2. Feels Like I'm Alone

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad you enjoyed the prologue. The chapters will start to get longer as I get used to the format on this site. I also love reading Jess and Rory stories so if you have one that you want me to read, totally tell me about it. Luke and Lorelai are adorable too. Hope you guys continue reading! Thanks again!

**Feels Like I'm Alone [ When You're Gone :**

_Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_

_I wish I had never loved at all. _

_- Up Against The Wall : Boys Like Girls_

Rory walked towards the diner as fast as her little legs would allow, securely holding her cast against her waist. She estimated the amount of time she had before her mom would wake up, and really hoped she would make it back in time. Who knows how lightly her mother would take the matter.

Once she had finally made it to the diner, she looked into the window and watched as Luke headed towards the storage room. She noticed his face was more sorrow-filled than usual, but didn't think anything of it. She watched carefully and waited for him to be fully disappeared into the storage room, knowing that he rarely visited the room and this may be her only chance to escape upstairs before he noticed her. Jess didn't seem to be anywhere in the diner, so she assumed he was still upstairs.

Rory had never felt so adventurous before. It was like she had never been the 'secret agent' type and it really thrilled her, and got her heart beating. She took in a deep breath before she hurriedly opened the door to the diner. **Ding!** She raced to the curtain covered staircase and hoped Luke hadn't noticed her, as she caught her breath on the other side of the curtain. Her thrill level remained high as she crept up the steep stairs. She didn't hear any movement coming from the upstairs apartment, but assumed Jess was sleeping. Just to be sure, she kept going up the stairs. Her journey ended when she reached the closed door. She tip toed to the door as quietly as she possibly could, before touching the window lightly with her knuckle. She knocked a few times, harder each time. No answer.

"_Jess?" _She called faintly. She made a slight turn and took a quick peak down the stairs to see if anyone was on their way up. She paced back to the door, knocking again with more urgency.

"Please open up, it's Rory." She called louder than she had called out before. Her nerves began to rise in her body, and within seconds she was trembling. "I'm alright. I just want to see if you are okay."

No movement was heard.

Now Rory began to panic. Had he ran away? Had he taken a different way to come and check on _her_ this morning? Was he at **their** bridge? She slowly slid down the door, until she was sitting against it. Her hand rubbed her forehead, as she began thinking of all the possible answers of why Jess wasn't in the room. She closed her eyes for only a second, or so she thought.

"Rory?" A voice asked from in front of her. Her eyes widened, and she jumped up when recognizing whose voice was calling her. "What are you doing up here? Why didn't you ask for anything to eat?"

"I'm sorry, Luke. I just had to make sure Jess made it home safe last night." Rory explained as best she could. Luke's face dropped.

"He-" Luke sighed before trying to tell this high emotion filled girl before him how his nephew wouldn't be around anymore. "He's gone, Ror." That wasn't probably the best way. Rory rolled her eyes before smirking.

"Nice try, but Luke, jokes really aren't your calling." Rory smiled, but Luke's face remained filled with heartbreak. Rory caught on. Her face immediately hardened. "Where'd he go?"

"He hasn't called since he left this morning. I'm expecting his call when he reaches his destination." Luke informed the soon-to-be heartbroken girl before him. "Knowing Jess, he'll end up as far as he possibly can before he even thinks of calling."

"Why?" Was Rory's simple question as she looked at Luke with her teary eyes. It wasn't long before the waterworks would erupt.

"He didn't want to _hurt_ you anymore."

**Luke's Diner: Fifteen Minutes Later**

"You feel any better?" Luke asked taking away her now empty breakfast plate and wiped down the counter before her.

"I think I should get back to my mom." Rory simply answered before standing up from her seat and walking silently out of the diner. **Ding!** Luke shook his head slowly before watching her pain filled figure disappear.

Rory walked slower than she had when she was on her mission to the diner. Now she just felt hopeless. Was there really any reward for getting back to the Jeep on time now? She would not have even accomplished her goal in the first place. She was still slightly afraid of her mother's reaction.

She opened the door with the littlest fear of waking her mother and sat back in her seat, staring straight out the front window.

"What, no breakfast for mommy?" The voice next to her asked. Rory didn't even flinch.

"I'm sorry I left." She apologized only half-heartedly. Lorelai squinted her eyes to focus on her daughter's face. She knew that look anywhere. Something wasn't right.

"Where'd you go?"

"I didn't get on a bus and leave Stars Hollow, if that's what you're thinking."

**The Jeep: Several Minutes after Rory Has Explained Everything**

"..So you went out for co_oo_nes?" Lorelai asked not fully understanding. She, however, was quite good at making the same exact sound as Jess had when he had said it.

"It's the only way to eat ice cream." Rory answered defending Jess's intentions. Her voice remained calm, and her eyes never met her mothers. She knew the situation sounded unrealistic, but that's how it happened. It's the reason her car was totaled, it's the reason her arm now was in a cast, and it's the reason she won't be running into Jess on the streets anytime soon.

"I'll just pretend like that's a good excuse to let Jess drive your car." Lorelai spoke sarcastically. Then she got serious. "How much less responsible could you get, Rory!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, he's gone." Rory replied the last part in a whisper, and Lorelai barely caught it.

"I mean, the guy doesn't even care to study- wait, he's gone?"

That little detail may have been accidentally left out of the explanation.

Review Please:


	3. You Are My Fire

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls.

**A/N:** Glad to see many more of you like what you are reading. I love input, so if any of you have a suggestion for how I should take the story I will gladly look it over. As I said, the chapters will start to get longer. Hope you guys continue reading, and let me know if you ever dislike a chapter! This chapter's title was inspired by an event that happened at my school today, Teacher Karaoke!

**You Are My Fire :The One Desire:**

_I'll be here forever_

_Even if you leave_

_And if you look for something better,_

_Soon you'll say_

_That you're addicted to me._

_Addicted To Me – The Click Five_

**Still In the Jeep:**

"Luke doesn't even know where he is," Rory whispered answering her mother's suspicions. "I don't think he'll ever come back, so you don't have to worry." She added with a sarcastic edge. Lorelai gave her daughter an apologetic look, knowing how she felt about Jess.

"I don't worry about things like that," She defended. "I worry about things like hurricanes in Stars Hollow, or giant raccoons looking at me through my bedroom window-"

"Mom.." Rory sighed at her mother's poor attempt at trying to lighten the conversation. Her mouth did curve into a small smile, after a bit of silence.

"-and of course I worry about my little baby." Lorelai continued, giving Rory's cheek a little pinch. Rory brushed her hand away before rolling her eyes. Then the seriousness kicked in. "I do really worry about you Rory, and I know that all this new weight that's put itself on your shoulders is going to be hard. I also know that you have the power to get over any obstacle life throws at you."

"And how do you know so much?" Rory asked smiling at her mother.

"Kirk gave a town seminar."

"And I missed it?" Rory asked shocked. She began to think about a time when her mom went to something she didn't. "Was that the time you told me we were all out of ice cream and you wanted 31 different flavors?"

"I really don't recall." Lorelai smiled before unlocking the Jeep and allowing both of them to finally be allowed in the house.

**The Bus:**

Jess really wasn't counting the amount of time he had spent on the rode since he had left that morning. The sun seemed a lot brighter than when he started his journey, but what did that mean to him? He was just worried about getting far away from that stupid little town. The town that was probably already buzzing with rumors about what he had done to Rory. How he purposely drove the car into a street light, which ultimately ejected Rory from the car. Jess shook his head at the accusation.

There was no way he could even think of going back now.

Jess didn't even bother to try and read. Not only was his mind out of place, but also the bus wouldn't stop bumping around. Was she thinking about him? He found himself asking, and then hastily shook the thoughts out of his head. Why would she care for him after what he had put her through?

He gently leaned his head against the wide bus window, and watched as he passed city after city. He wrapped his arms across his stomach, which was now growling at him to feed it. Knowing he would have to satisfy it soon, he looked at the next city sign.

_Welcome To Rockingham County, New Hampshire _

**Gilmore Home:**

"There." Lorelai smiled as she finished up drawing a picture of soccer ball on her daughter's cast. Rory looked at her confused.

"A soccer ball..?" Rory asked, as her mother sighed.

"I was going to draw you, but the head I made was too small. I had no other choice." She explained, and Rory nodded pretending she comprehended. "Think of it as inspiration."

"Inspiration to start shrinking my head?" Rory asked confused.

"Noooo," Lorelai carried out the 'o' to give the added effect. "Since you'll be inside a lot now with a broken arm, it's inspiring you to think of things you can do when you get this thing off." She replied, giving a little poke to the cast.

"When have you ever seen me with a soccer ball?" Rory asked. "Do we even own a soccer ball?" Lorelai rolled her eyes before closing them fully and smiling.

"I'm imagining you in a little soccer uniform." Rory gasped.

"What? No! Stop!" She yelled before trying to rub off the picture her mother had drawn on her cast. "It's a curse!"

"Just accept the fact that sports are in your future, my dear." Lorelai smirked before heading out of the kitchen. She turned around slightly. "When you score in soccer is it called a touchdown or a point?"

"It's called a goal!" Rory answered, still frustrated at the fact that for the next three weeks she would be staring at that stupid soccer ball on her cast.

"See? You already know more about the game than I thought you would!" Rory groaned as she watched her cheerful mother head upstairs.

**Luke's Diner:**

Luke had just finished the lunch rush when the phone started ringing. He swiftly answered it.

"Luke's Diner. This is Luke, and if this is Lorelai again trying to act like my therapist, I swear you better hang up now."

"Luke?" The voice on the other side asked slightly concerned.

"Jess?" Luke almost dropped the phone at the sudden surprise of his nephew calling. His control returned, and he asked the question he had been waiting to ask ever since Jess had left that morning. "_Where are you_?"

Just then the diner door opened and a familiar scent filled the room. A scent that was only brought in when two certain ladies came for their lunch.

"Ohhh Luuuke!" Lorelai greeted before taking a seat with Rory at a near by table. Luke tried to ignore them, and get his answers, but he wasn't the only one who had heard the greeting.

"Rory wouldn't happen to be there, would she?"


	4. What I Know

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls.

**A/N:** Just too clear up, Luke saw Jess get on the bus and leave, and trusted his nephew's judgment on where to go. And he knew that Jess would call when he got to someplace he could stay. Thanks for all the reviews! They really help me with my chapters and what things I need to clear up.

**What I Know :Is That I Suck: -**

_All we know..._

_Is falling, it falls_

_And remember..._

'_Cause I know that we won't forget_

_-All We Know : Paramore_

"Luke has other friends?" Lorelai asked as she carefully observed Luke clearly ignoring them and instead speaking to the person on the phone.

"And apparently they spend hours each day chatting on the telephone," Rory added, also noticing how deep in conversation Luke was with whoever was on the other line.

"Let's get better seats!" Lorelai shouted mischievously as she grabbed her purse and rushed to a counter seat. Rory quickly followed, knowing that when her mother wanted to eavesdrop she would always have to be right there with her. Both girls leaned as far as they could across the counter, as Luke continued to speak in the phone with his back to them.

"I can't hear anything." Rory acknowledged the obvious. "Luke is pretty good at the muffling your voice technique."

"Stupid skirt..." Lorelai sighed before leaning further over the counter-top and at the same time trying to keep her skirt from rising up. The amount of noise she was creating caused her daughter to turn to her annoyed.

"You really know how to blow our cover."

"Noo, I'm just trying my hardest to keep covered." Lorelai responded before once again adjusting her skirt. When Rory turned to look back at Luke, she really wished she hadn't.

"Your mother put you up to this?" Luke asked, while holding the phone against him to keep out their noise. Rory was too shocked to even form words. Things had been a little weird between them since that morning. She just nervously nodded her head.

"Snitch!" Lorelai protested before looking back at Luke. She grinned at his slightly annoyed face. "Glad to see me, Lukey?" She asked giving him the nickname of the day. Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Almost as glad as I was to see you in here yesterday..and the day before...and the day before that...and the-" Rory cut in.

"We understand what you're telling us, we just choose to ignore you."

Luke sighed before slowly he reached the phone out towards Rory. She looked at him confused before hesitantly taking the phone from him. Lorelai watched with anticipation.

"Is this a new game?" She asked watching Luke's face not even look at her. He was focused on Rory and how she would react to the trap he might have just set her up for.

Rory had a full grasp on the phone now, and cautiously brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"You will probably never know how happy I am to hear that voice." Rory's mouth widened as she sat shocked, not knowing what to say or even how to remotely react.

**Gilda's Happy Diner: **

Jess leaned against the hallway wall with the phone pressed against his ear. He knew his time with her was limited, but that didn't stop the two of them from being absolutely silent.

When he arrived at Gilda's, the place wasn't even remotely busy. He got himself a quick bite to eat and then decided to give Luke a call. When he had heard Lorelai enter the diner, he knew there was a high chance that Rory would be with her. He argued with Luke over whether it was a good idea to let Jess speak with her or not. He soon got his way, and now that he had actually heard her voice, he was at loss of words.

"This is a hold up!" He heard Lorelai shout in the background in her best man voice.

"Mom, what are you doing?" He smiled as Rory acted a bit embarrassed of her mother.

"I'm trying to create conversation." Lorelai defended before doing her best 'bullet noise' impression. "Just give me the money and no one gets hurt!"

"Rory, are you okay?" Jess asked playing along with Lorelai's little charade.

"What?" Rory asked surprised to hear him speak. "Oh, I'm fine, that was just my mom acting irresponsible-"

"It worked!" Lorelai shouted again in triumph. Jess couldn't see but he could just picture Lorelai reaching across the counter begging Luke to high five her.

"How's the damage?" He asked, a little embarrassed at the thought of him leaving without even sticking around to see if he could pay for her totaled car or for a medical bill or something.

"The car is pretty much dead," Rory replied, "but I'm still alive."

Jess sighed. He hated not being there.

"Ror-" Jess was cut off when he heard Lorelai singing a rendition of 'Staying Alive' in the background.

"Mom!" Rory cried out in annoyance before turning her attention back to the call. "Jess, is it okay if I postpone this conversation until I can talk to you without my mother pressing her ear against me trying to hear what we're saying."

"Yeah, defiantly," Jess answered.

"Give me a call when you reach another available line."

"You'll be the first person I think of." Jess smiled. He could just picture the red flowing brightly on Rory's cheeks. He seemed to be picturing a lot lately.

**Luke's Diner:**

Rory handed Luke back the phone, and smiled warmly.

"Does she have these sudden outbreaks at home?" Luke questioned with a concerned glance to Lorelai. His concern grew.

"Why don't these seats spin?" She shouted trying to force the cushion beneath her to spin her around. After she attempted a fifth time and still felt no movement beneath her, she turned to look back at the concerned faces of Luke and Rory.

"My previous question is still awaiting an answer." Luke whispered.

"It gets better as the time passes," Rory explained.

"Why don't we have food in front of us?" Lorelai asked while looking at the clear space before her on the counter. "How long have we been here? The service here is absolutely dreadful!"

"It will be right out," Luke rolled his eyes once again, and made his way to the back room.

**Back To the Gilmore Home:**

"Have you ever once seen a helicopter fly over Stars Hollow?"

"I can't say I ever have." Rory answered before joining her mother at the window. Both of them stared at the sky. "Although, I can't say I've ever looked either."

"I mean, I don't even know how some children grow up in this town and even know what a helicopter is!"

"Maybe Kirk gave a seminar?"

"I highly doubt it. He still thinks the only think that can transport you through the sky is a bird." Lorelai replied.

"Has that ever even been done before?" Rory asked turning to face her mother. Lorelai just shrugged. Just then the telephone began to ring, and both girls jumped in surprise.

**A/N: I'm not really too happy with the way this chapter came out, but I guess I'll just live with it. It's basically a transition chapter, and so that means the drama will actually start to begin in the next few chapters. Thanks again for reading, and please review!**


	5. Stolen

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13 **Some**** Language in This Chapter.**

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls, sorry to disappoint.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! It's great to be able to see people enjoy what you have come up with. I know it's just been random ranting since the beginning, but now I think I have come up with a good drama plot. Literati Forever!

**Stolen :My Heart: **

_While you're outside looking in,_

_Describing what you see_

_Remember what you're staring at is me._

_- Through Glass : Stone Sour_

"Hello?" Rory asked into the receiver truly not remembering that she was expecting a call from Jess. So when he said her name from the other line, the chills returned to her spine.

"Rory?" Jess confirmed, not wanting to be fooled by her mother like he had so many times before. "You're okay to talk now, right?"

"Yeah, just one second, okay?" Rory asked, before taking the cordless phone into her room. She made herself comfortable on her bed, knowing that this conversation would be filled with lots of talking, or barely any talking at all. Once situated, Rory gently brought the phone back up to her ear. "You didn't hang up, did you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jess replied with a smile.

"Good." Rory took a look-see up at her ceiling and once again, silence filled the room. "Where are you?"

"A few hundred miles away," Jess replied knowing Rory was wondering how far he was away from her. He listened closer only to hear Rory's breath stop for a second. "I had to do this, Rory."

"I don't really understand the reasoning behind all this, but I'll trust you're in a better place now. A place where people won't judge you, Jess." Rory sighed before continuing. "A place you can actually start to call home."

"I really wish it didn't have to be like this."

"It never did," Rory defended, not missing a beat. She was feeling free to listen to what Jess had to say on his behalf, but when he made it seem like she was the reason for all his troubles, it really pissed her off. "You weren't forced to get on a bus and leave, Jess."

Jess hated when she used his name in that tone. It was like she was casting him into a world of hate, and to have her hate him at that moment wouldn't help the situation any.

"I didn't want to hu-"

"Hurt me? You've done _far_ worse than that." Rory cut in. "You left me completely broken. My wrist doesn't even hurt compared to what you did to my heart." She laughed dryly. "I bet you don't even really care about that part of me."

"I've always cared, Rory!" Jess replied in defense. "How could you even doubt that?"

"I've doubted it since the moment I finally realized that you and whatever you even brought with you to this town is finally gone. If I go down to our bridge right now, you won't be there." Rory responded. "If I go went to Doose's to pick up something, I won't just happen to run into you." She added. "You really care, Jess? Then why does it feel like you only left to do what was best for you?"

"I-I don't know." Jess sighed with frustration. "This is not how I wanted things to end up between us."

"I guess we can't have our way all the time," Rory was surprised that she hadn't even shed a tear yet. Once she heard the phrase 'end up between us' though, she started to feel the burning. "Just remember, Mariano, _you _were the one who ended things." She sniffed back all her frustrations, and tried hard to remain calm.

"I hate not being there Ror," Jess replied in an almost whisper. "There are just some things you probably won't ever understand."

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You have places to be, so I'll let you go." Rory concluded. Jess tried to keep her voice in his ears, but it was hopeless. He had really done it this time. "Goodbye Jess."

She didn't even wait a second to hear his last words before hanging up the call and returning the phone to the receiver. She stared at it briefly before her mother snuck up behind her.

"That bad, huh?" Lorelai asked sympathetically. Rory turned back to face her questioning mother, and quickly blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. She nodded slowly before reaching for an embrace. Lorelai took a step forward and held her helpless daughter close.

**The Sidewalk In Which Jess Was Walking On: **

Jess was frustrated and pained as he walked along further and further. The brightness that had once given him hope was now quickly fading. He was sick of keeping all his emotions held up inside. Why _did _it have to be this way? It wasn't like Rory wouldn't have soon forgiven him, and they would probably return back to the way things were. Why did he have to be so damn difficult?

As the sun seemed more and more like it was getting smaller and smaller, Jess took a seat on the nearest bus bench. He really didn't have a clue where he was going to end up on this little runaway. He hadn't really thought about it.

"_You have places to be, so I'll let you go." _

Jess went over Rory's parting line again and again. The truth was, there was nowhere he had to be, and he didn't want her to let him go. He wanted to be the guy who brought Rory an ice pack if she needed it. He wanted to be with her as she watched random movie marathons, and awaited the day when she could finally return to outside world. He had damaged her, but he had also enclosed her inside her own home, alone and by herself. He had taken away any hope she had for using her wrist in the next few weeks.

His frustrations continued to grow when he thought of all the things he could be doing for Rory to help her recover, instead of running from his problems and leaving her to aide herself. She wasn't even the one driving the freaking car!

He picture her in a neon colored cast, obviously picked out by her grown mother, trying to reach for a cereal box, or trying to turn the page in a book she was reading. He pictured the frustrated tears flowing from her eyes, and he too began to tear up.

_He had to save her_

**The Bridge by the Lake: **

"Stupid swan, eat the damn bread!" Lorelai shouted as she continuously threw small pieces of Wonder Bread that her and Rory had bought to make toast for themselves, but had never got around to it. Gilmore's just don't cook, even if it involves just placing bread into a toaster. The universe would somehow find a way to twist the knob on the toaster so that the toast would come out darker then either of them had planned on it being.

Rory had fallen asleep before Lorelai had thought of the idea of throwing moldy old bread as a snack for the swans, so she was left to herself for a while. She was on the last slice, when she heard hard footsteps approach her. She turned slightly and came face to face with Luke.

"Aren't you that guy that owns that place in that town?" She asked grinning. Luke took half of the bread that she was throwing and he too began to throw bits and pieces into the lake.

"Rory stayed home alone?" Luke asked ignoring Lorelai's frown that he had joined in on her fun. "That doesn't seem like her."

"She's going to have to get used to it with that wrist-"

"Oh right, the wrist." Luke interrupted before hurling a small piece of bread in the air. "Is she feeling any better?"

"Are you kidding? The girls is wrapped in several different assortments of blankets, and has been given a remote with an unlimited amount of channels, access to a phone if she ever needs to order take out and have it **delivered.** She is absolutely dreading it." Lorelai explained as Luke smirked.

"You would be in heaven, though."

"She just seems so defenseless right now," Lorelai replied ignoring Luke's comment. "It's terrible having to watch your daughter beg you to read her a book. It's as if she were twelve years old again."

"You were still reading to Rory when she was twelve?" Luke asked surprised. Lorelai thought over her last reply and finally found her mistake.

"Oh no, she was reading to _me_, nonstop." She corrected. "It was cute when she was reading to me when I was in my room falling asleep, but then it started to grow into an every second of every day type thing."

"She had good intentions though."

"Oh yeah, defiantly, I love being the only mother in this town who had their daughter teach them that assess is not just something that has the word _ass_ in it."

"What does it mean, Lorelai?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Have you ever seen a helicopter fly over Stars Hallow before, Luke?"

**Gilmore Household:**

"Is that Paris Hilton?" Lorelai asked with a small smile and an ounce of shock in her voice as she entered the house and caught Rory watching 'The Simple Life.'

"Jail really did some good for her," Rory assured before turning off the television and giving full attention to her mother. "Tell me you have brought me something to cure my boredom."

Lorelai innocently held up an empty Wonder Bread bag, which caused Rory to sigh and groan.

"These are going to be a _long _couple of weeks."

**A/N: Working on longer chapters! Please review!**


	6. White Lines

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13 **Slight**** Use of Language in This Chapter.**

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls, sorry to disappoint.

**A/N:** I was just watching some previews for Milo Ventimiglia's new movie, Pathology which comes out in November, and I think I've fallen in love all over again. Thanks again for checking this story out! Your reviews keep me writing, so I hope you all tell me what you really think! Thanks again.

**White Lines :Will Bring Me Home:**

_You were not there when I needed to say_

_I hit the bottom so fast, that my head was spinnin' round for days_

_Now I gotta go it alone,_

_But I'll never give up._

_- Fighting : Yellowcard_

**Rory's Room: **

Rory Gilmore leaned against her window's edge watching as a light drizzle seemed to turn the driveway ten shades darker. Her attention was then caught by a drop of water making its way down the window, gaining speed from other droplets that seemed still.

_You must be bored out of your mind, Gilmore._

Rory then rolled her eyes before returning back to her bed. She sat down roughly on the edge of it before glaring at her cast. _Just go away already!_ She felt like screaming. Last night, her mother had permitted her to take a walk around the block so she wouldn't end up going crazy, but the rain changed those plans.

"What happens if you slip and fall and aren't able to get up?"

That had been her mother's concern, which Rory ultimately argued against.

"What if I walk extra slow?"

"Just stay inside today, Rory. It would make me feel better. Please?" Lorelai had begged before grabbing her purse and leaving the house for the Inn.

As Rory recalled the conversation, she thought of how she had never really agreed to her mother's request. A small smile approached her lips before she slowly got off the bed and grabbed her coat off a chair. After taking a few minutes to get it on, she was on her way towards the front door. If she wanted to be really sneaky, she would have taken the backdoor, but she didn't feel as if she was doing anything wrong.

The door shut behind her, and she knew there was no going back. Well, she could have possibly gone back, but that would have ruined her whole motivation. Instead, Rory Gilmore held her head high and made her way out into the world before her.

She hadn't really contemplated where exactly she was going, but just let her feet lead the way. She carefully brought her hood up to cover her head, as the rain came down a little harder than she had expected. Shivers were sent through her body as a hard breeze blew coldly against her walking figure. Her teeth chattered and her eyes squinted as the rain started to become the only thing she was able to see.

_Relax, Rory. Take it easy._

Her feet stood still below her, and she presumed they too had no idea where to go. She turned slightly back towards the direction she had come from, but she didn't dare think to return back home. Just then a thought occurred to her.

_I'm probably feeling exactly how Jess felt._

**Wherever The Hell Jess Is:**

"Just give me the damn beer!" Jess shouted irritated with the stupid bar tender.

"How did you even get let in here, kid?"

"I'm not a fucking kid!" Jess replied outraged. The bar tender was taken aback by the abusiveness of Jess's words. "I can take care of myself."

"Than take care of yourself outside of my bar," The man behind the counter responded before signaling two tall, heavy weight men to escort Jess out of the bar. "Get this kid out of here."

Jess helplessly obliged with the orders, but still was filled with rage. He knew he was able to be out on his own, but then why was he all of a sudden starting to have second thoughts?

With a quick eye roll, Jess continued on his way down the darkening street. Out on his own and out looking for something he was meant to live for.

**Back To Rory:**

The rain hadn't let up any, and Rory started to panic. Why hadn't she just listened to her mom? She would have been a lot dryer and safer indoors.

Then she began to picture Jess walking down a similar street. Not knowing where he was going, or what to expect. His hands were dug deep inside his jacket pockets, and forever seemed to be the distance of the street before him. His thoughts were clouded with memories of his old life, and how he regretted most of it. **Most **of it.

She shook her head roughly, and forced her feet to move forward. If Jess could live a life of not knowing what was going to happen next, then so could she. With a determined expression, her eyes focused on whatever laid ahead.

A smile appeared slowly on her drenched face as a familiar sign approached in the distance.

_**Luke's...**_

Rory's speed increased and the grin on her face grew as the thought of her drinking some of Luke's delicious coffee filled her mind. She could almost feel the warm sensation as if it were flowing through her body at that exact second.

"What. The. Hell." She whispered, barely even hearing herself say it over the loud rain as the view of the 'closed' sign came into view. Luke never closed the diner for **anything**! She sulked for awhile before returning out into the pouring rain.

_Nothing was going right._

**The Inn:**

_Come on, pick up the phone Rory!_

"You've reached the Gilmo-"

Lorelai slammed the phone back down on the receiver for the fourth time, after Rory had failed to answer each attempt she had made.

"Luke?" Sookie guessed while approaching the fuming Lorelai. She slowly shook her head.

"Rory won't answer the phone."

Sookie looked up at her confused.

"I didn't think Rory was a deep sleeper." She stated from previous experience with the young Gilmore.

"She's not," Lorelai agreed. "Something's wrong."

"You mean like 'Rory's hearing is bad' wrong?" Sookie asked as Lorelai looked towards her.

"I mean like 'Rory couldn't handle being alone' wrong."

**A/N: I hope this is okay for now. I'm in for a pretty busy weekend and used my free time to write this. Please review!**


	7. You Make Me Feel

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls, sorry to disappoint.

**A/N:** Totally listening to a Click Five album so if this wasn't typed as well as it could have, I blame that. Also thanks for all the amazing reviews. Here's the next post.

**You Make Me Feel :Like Dancing:**

_There's really no way to reach me_

'_Cause I'm already gone._

_- Vienna : The Fray_

**Steps Outside of Luke's Diner:**

_Life Lesson # 437: When you are about to adventure out in what appears to be just a light mist, remember it has a great chance of turning into a freaking Hurricane, so DON'T wear flip flops._

Rory sighed as she kicked a puddle that had formed itself near her freezing feet. Knowing Luke would come to her rescue, she stuck around with high hopes.

She snuggled her coat tighter around herself, being careful not to do any damage to her already broken wrist.

"_It would make me feel better. Please?"_

Rory winced at her mother's earlier begging; knowing that if Lorelai ever found out that she had left the house, claiming she never really agreed to any decision would not be the right decision.

"Rory?" A familiar voice asked from a short distance away. Rory turned her head towards the voice, and caught herself staring into the eyes of an indescribable site.

"Kirk?" She asked confused as to what he was wearing. It was a mixture between an army commander, plane pilot, and an eight year old boy spending the day at a pool.

His army boots squeaked as he walked towards her, and the rain pattered against his pilot head attire. He also seemed submerged into a floatie shaped like a yellow ducky.

"What are you doing outside when obvious drops of precipitation seem to be falling from the clouds above us?" He asked in his normal Kirk accent.

"What are _you_ doing outside dressed like _that?"_ Rory asked pointing out Kirk's earlier explained attire. He took a long look at what he had thrown on that morning.

"I asked you first." He argued, prompting Rory to roll her eyes.

"I just couldn't stay in that house any longer." Rory stated simply, watching as Kirk showed no reaction.

"By _that_ house, you mean-"

"Yes Kirk, the house I was born and raised in," Rory cut in. "So now do I get an answer to my question?"

"Your question?"

"Why are you dressed that way, Kirk?" She asked again slightly agitated at Kirk's sudden lack of brain power.

"I was appointed the job of saving anyone who seemed in any kind of danger." Kirk answered simply.

"The rain isn't even coming down that hard anymore, Kirk." Rory argued. "I think it's even safe enough for me to head home now." She added, starting to get up from her uncomfortable seat on the concrete steps.

"Yeah, your mom looks likes she's ready to go." Kirk replied causing Rory to freeze.

"My mom?" She asked looking at Kirk and hoping he had just mistaken another woman as her mother. She then followed his glance. _Crap._

"Hello Lorelai!" Kirk shouted as if the light rain was drowning out his voice.

"Hello Kirk." Lorelai replied with slight irritation evident in her voice.

Rory looked away from her mother's death stare and contemplated whether or not she should try and run for it. She looked around and the deserted town center of Stars Hollow and cursed at the fact that there were no cars for her to try and hitchhike with.

_There was no escaping her mother's wrath._

**Back To Jess:**

Jess was crouched against a brick building. Few thoughts filled his mind at the time, but one of the few seemed to be nagging at him since he had woken up that morning.

_What had ever happened to Rory's car?_

He reached deep into his pocket of his dirty jeans and reached a small crumpled piece of paper that was given to him after Rory's car had been towed away.

On it was the company number and the hours they were open. He thought about it for a second before getting up and walking across the street into an older looking café.

There had to be something he could do.

**Lorelai's Jeep:**

The silence was starting to become too much for Rory to handle. Her mother hadn't said a word. Wasn't she just waiting to let out all her anger? Rory daringly took a quick glance. Her mother's facial expression was calm and very composed. She didn't once take her eyes off the road though.

"_Please _say something. Yell at me. Scream at me. Blame me for anything and everything that went wrong today." Rory begged, but Lorelai didn't budge. The jeep pulled into their driveway and she quickly took the keys out of the ignition. Before Rory had another chance to speak, she had already slammed the door and was on her way towards the house.

Rory quickly followed suit and got out of the car herself. Without a second to spare, she rushed into the house and searched for her mother. She didn't even have to look long, for her mother had already made herself comfy on the living room couch.

"We'll talk about this _later._"

Rory began to panic.

_What was later? Would I be warned when later was about to arrive? Shouldn't I go prepare myself with excuses so that when later comes I'll be ready?_

The younger Gilmore agreed with her last thought before heading to her room and closing the door lightly.

She had a lot of thinking to do.

**Luke's Diner:**

Luke had just opened up again after the rain had died down a bit. He had no real reason for closing it down in the first place, but felt he had the right to a break once in a while.

The streets soon began to fill with town residents, and clean up from the storm was already taking place.

_**Brrrring! Brrrring!**_

Luke jumped a little at the sound of the phone ringing. He shook it off as his hand reached for the receiver.

"Luke's Diner; thanks for waiting for me to be open for at least ten seconds before calling." Luke spoke sarcastically.

"You're just opening?" The voice asked.

"Wow, twice in one week. I don't even think we talked this much while you were _in_ Stars Hollow."

"People can change."

"So what do I owe this wonderful pleasure to, Jess?" Luke asked as he began to wipe down the counter.

"I have a few favors I need to ask." Jess replied sternly.

"A few?" Luke asked.

"Don't worry; they all go towards the same cause." Jess assured, Luke rolled his eyes.

"That sure makes the work so much easier." Luke replied sarcastically.

"Just listen to the damn favors." Jess's voice getting more edgy with every sarcastic remark his uncle threw at him.

"People really **do** change."

**A/N: This chapter is really starting to add to the new drama that will be coming up in near chapters. I tried to make this a good chapter, because it is the seventh chapter and 7 is my favorite number, but I think it's kind of lacking. I didn't have a lot of time this week and I'm sorry this is so late. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Cause You're Everywhere

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls, sorry to disappoint.

**A/N: **My last day of relaxation and all I can think about is what I'm going to write next for this story. All the ideas I came up with will definitely make my upcoming posts longer, but until I reach those posts, this is about all I have time to write. So Thanks For Reading, and Enjoy!

**Cause You're Everywhere :To Me:**

_And do you ever lay awake at night,_

_And do you ever tell yourself don't try_

_Don't try to let yourself down._

_- Everything's Magic : Angels & Airwaves_

Rory paced around her neatly designed room waiting for the furious in her mother to kick in. She couldn't explain why, but something inside of her was telling her to run far, far away. Run before her mother started sprouting little red horns, and have her hair bursting into flames.

Just then the doorbell rang. _**Ding Dong!**_

Rory jumped at the alarming sound. Oh no! Her mother had brought in reinforcements. She sprinted towards her window expecting to see bright red and blue lights flickering on and off or a white van with the words "Human Torture" written on the side.

She was utterly shocked to see a pizza delivery car in her driveway, with the engine running. Did Stars Hollow even deliver pizza, or anything for that matter?

Her question was soon answered when she saw Kirk jogging back to the running vehicle.

As the car began to pull away, Rory's stomach are began to make hungry noises.

"Aww man," She whispered irritated. "Why'd it have to be food?"

Her legs then started to move towards her bedroom door, and as she opened it, she could hear her mother counting down.

"5..4..3..2.." Rory entered the living room as silently as she could. But nothing got past Lorelai. "You're here earlier than I thought you would be."

"Is that pizza?" Rory asked in a hopeful sounding voice.

"What are you going to do if it's not?" Lorelai asked sarcastically. Rory ignored her and raced to open the lid of the pizza box. "Slow down there tiger."

"Anchovies!" Rory shouted disgustedly. Her face scrunched together and she plugged her nose desperately. "When have we ever gotten this on our pizza?"

Lorelai smiled wickedly at her only child.

"I just wanted to try something new," She replied as Rory's mouth dropped, still not removing her hand from covering her nose. "That's okay with you right? Even if it's not, I'm going to eat it anyway." Lorelai added.

Rory had caught her meaning. She was referring to how she had specifically told Rory not to go outside today, but how Rory hadn't listened and instead did whatever she wanted.

"I'm sorry." Rory apologized before dropping herself onto the couch. "I just couldn't handle it anymore." She explained. "I can't do anything without this stupid wrist!"

Lorelai snickered.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I'm just imagining what it would have been like if this was a more serious injury." Lorelai replied. Rory's mouth dropped once again.

"And that's funny?"

"Depending on the place where the more serious damage happened, it could be hilarious."

Rory sat back and glared at the muted television. She was really going to have to suffer from her mistakes.

**Luke's Diner:**

"Why are you really putting yourself through all this, Jess?" Luke asked seriously. "Actually, why are you really putting me through all this?" He corrected.

"I just needed to find a way to pay her back for all the damage I'd left her with." Jess replied softly, and almost nervously.

"Do I tell her you set all this up?" Luke asked.

"You could.." Jess replied sounding hopeful.

"She's going to be even more pissed," Luke replied throwing a wrench into Jess's plans. "Did you think about how she would feel knowing you just did this to make her forgive you, and you aren't even there to be forgiven?"

Jess was silent for a second.

"Then don't tell her it was me." He replied simply before letting out a small breath and then hanging up the phone.

Luke stood still, shocked at his nephew's actions. Why wouldn't the kid just realize that Rory would be better off if he was here right now? He shook his head silently before hanging up the phone himself.

"He just better hope Rory doesn't find out."

**Gilmore Household: **

Lorelai and Rory sat across from each other on the floor of their master bathroom.

"It's really broken?" Rory asked as her mother, once again flushed the toilet full of nothing, and no noise was heard. The two sighed.

"We'd better get Luke on the phone. Who knows whether the stuff in this thing is going to stay put or explode." Lorelai sighed again before getting up and heading downstairs to the phone.

Rory waited with her back against the bathtub.

"If you even think of overflowing while I'm sitting on this floor, your chances of being replaced will defiantly be raised." Rory spoke sternly to the toilet.

Lorelai returned to her originally position on the floor across from Rory.

"He's on his way."

**A/N: Major report due tomorrow, and I have seriously not even started. I am such a procrastinator. I hope this is alright for now, and tomorrow I will start work on the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Even If Saving You

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: **I was really surprised to see that overnight, I already had over 100 hits for that last chapter. I thank you all for sticking with the story and I really hope I don't disappoint.

**Even If Saving You :Sends Me To Heaven:**

_No one will ever see things the way I do_

_No one will try.._

_All my friends say that I'm gone,_

_But I swear I'm not._

_- Say This Sooner : The Almost _

"Luke, I must compliment your plumbing skills," Lorelai joked while enjoying her view from the back. Luke rolled his eyes while continuing to fix whatever it was that was wrong with the Gilmore toilet. "I mean, look at the length of that _crack_!" Lorelai busted into a fit of laughter when Luke realized what she was referring to and quickly stood up to pull up his pants. He sent a quick glare towards her and she immediately became serious.

"Just be glad I even agreed to do this for you," Luke shot back before taking a quick peak outside the bathroom. He then slowly shut the door, and turned towards Lorelai. "We need to talk."

"Oh, and to think, I thought you just wanted me alone with you in a bathroom." She smirked, but Luke wasn't laughing. Then again, when did Luke ever laugh? "Okay, what's this about?" She asked seriously.

"Jess gave me another call," Luke started. This didn't shock Lorelai the least bit. She knew Jess wouldn't be able to handle to no-help life style. She still didn't see why this incident had called for the closing of her bathroom door. "He asked me to help him out with some favors."

Lorelai rolled her eyes at this, which confused Luke.

"Will that nephew of yours ever learn, Luke?" She asked slightly frustrated now. "If he wants to run away, that's fine, but you just can't keep doing whatever he asks you to." She added. "What did he want this time?"

"He's actually gonna send up some of his own earned money so that I can help fix up Rory's car." Luke tried his best not to yell. Lorelai had hit a nerve when she had accused himself of doing whatever the kid told him to do. He then noticed Lorelai's confused expression. "That's how I reacted at first too."

"What did you say when he asked?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I agreed," Before Lorelai could say anything, he continued. "Knowing that I would have to tell you everything before I actually took action."

"You do realize how much money the damage on that car is going to cost, don't you?" Lorelai asked sternly. "Jess would be left with nothing, Luke. _Nothing."_

"I think he's really doing this all for Rory. If she's happy, he could care less about what he doesn't have." Luke replied.

"Speaking of Rory.."

"We can't tell her," Luke interrupted. "She can't know that Jess was behind all of this." He practically begged.

"She's going to have questions."

"We'll answer them when the time comes." Luke replied.

"Those better be damn good answers," Lorelai concluded, before heading towards the bathroom door. She slowly opened to door, but took a quick look back at Luke. "By the way, the toilet started overflowing about two minutes ago."

**Jess:**

Even when his face was buried in a good book, Jess couldn't keep his mind on the story. The weight of everything from the past weeks just kept getting heavier and heavier. He couldn't concentrate on anything except the girl he had left behind.

Just then a smaller child approached his sitting figure.

"Where's your money can?" The young boy asked Jess, who gave him a confused look.

"Money can?" Jess asked. The boy gently held out a dollar bill and Jess soon understood. "What makes you think I even need that?" He continued looking with a look of disgust towards the smaller boy.

"Mommy says it's better to give than it is to receive." The boy explained before turning slightly and pointing out his smiling mother. Jess gave a small wave to the woman and she looked slightly embarrassed. She was practically begging Jess to help her out.

"Your mom is a smart lady." Jess smiled towards the child and the boy smiled back before handing him the dollar, and running back to his mother.

Jess took a long look at the dollar that was handed to him.

_Better to give than to receive_

There was another call he had to make.

**Gilmore Kitchen:**

"What're you working on, child of mine?" Lorelai asked taking a peak over her daughter's shoulder. Rory tried to cover up the paper, but not before Lorelai reached over and took hold of it.

She quickly read it over and smiled warmly to herself.

"A list of things you're going to do to pay me back for all the stuff you've put me through all these years of you've been alive on this planet?" She asked, a chuckle evident in her voice.

"It's a work in progress," Rory defended before trying to reach for her list. Lorelai quickly took a few steps away from the younger Gilmore. "Give it back!"

"Buy me a new air freshener for the Jeep?" Lorelai asked shocked, looking at each and every thing on the list.

"You can't blame me."

"Wash the Jeep?" Lorelai asked again, even more confused. "It sounds like the Jeep is getting more repayment than I am."

"I said it was a work in progress!" Rory shouted before ripping the paper from her mother's hands.

"What did I see on there about engraving my name on the side of Luke's Diner?"

"Just forget it," Rory turned away from her mother. "It was a stupid thing I was doing to avoid killing myself from this boredom."

Lorelai's gaze softened before she took a few steps towards her daughter.

"I thought it was very sweet," She replied before giving Rory a light kiss on the head. "And how about we do something fun this weekend?"

"Like what?" Rory asked.

"We could take a walk around tomorrow night's carnival; stop by Luke's for dinner afterwards." Lorelai suggested. Rory smiled slight before nodding.

"That sounds like fun."

**Later That Night:**

Rory laid upon her made bed and watched the lava from her lava lamp, that Lane had loaned her, form into different figures. She had received the lamp after she had spent a few days at home with the broken arm. Lane had told her it would pass the time.

A soft knock was heard, and the door slowly creaked open.

"Phone's for you." Lorelai's soft voice entered the room and Rory slowly stood from her dazed position. She walked slowly to the hallway just outside her bedroom door and grabbed the cordless phone.

"Hello?" She asked sounding slightly breathless.

'I didn't wake you, did I?" The voice asked.

Even though this had been her third time hearing his voice since he had ran away from her, she still wasn't used to him being on the other line.

"No, I haven't really been sleeping well." Rory replied softly.

"I could say the same thing about myself." Jess laughed lightly. Rory stayed silent.

"Why'd you call Jess?"

**A/N: Short weekend post. The next post will finish up the conversation between Jess and Rory and then focus mainly on a few events happening at the carnival Rory and Lorelai attend. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	10. Having So Much To Say

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: **_Mayday Parade_ inspired this chapter. I hope you like it.

**Having So Much To Say:**

_Please don't tell me,_

_That I'm dreaming._

_When all I ever wanted was to,_

_Dream another sunset with you._

_- Jamie All Over : Mayday Parade_

"Why'd you call, Jess?" Rory asked, barely audible.

When Jess hadn't said a word, Rory contemplated asking him again. She knew he didn't just randomly call people in the middle of the night, and she still didn't understand why he thought he had the right to call** her.**

"I've just been lonely, I guess." He answered, breaking Rory away from her thoughts, just to have new ones form.

"Ha!" Rory let out sarcastically. "_You're _lonely?"

Jess sighed.

"Please don't act like this, Rory." He practically begged.

"Like what, Jess?" Rory asked seriously. "Should I be acting like you didn't just abandon me the first chance you got?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen like **that**!" Jess protested in his defense. This just made Rory fume even more.

"Like **that**?" Rory questioned. "You were planning different ways to leave?"

"No, of course not," Jess responded quickly. "I'm not even sure why I did it now."

"You left for a reason, Jess. And even if that reason was me, the way you handled the situation was stupid."

"You don't know what I was thinking, Rory." Jess responded seriously.

"You obviously weren't thinking." Rory shot back before he had a chance to continue. She was sick of this. Sick of fighting with him over the phone. Sick of believing for once he would call her to tell her he was coming back. Tell her he didn't want to be away from her anymore.

"I'm getting your car fixed." Jess suddenly blurted out. This caught Rory by surprised because she had fully believed her car was far from repair.

"You're what?" She asked, nerves calming.

"Well, I'm not fixing it personally," Jess corrected. "Just sending the money up to help pay for it."

Silence took over once again as the information registered in Rory's brain.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly. Jess let a small smile take over his lips.

"It's the least I could do."

"How are you getting the money?" Rory suddenly asked, realizing the situation Jess was in.

"I was thinking of selling drugs by night-"

"Jess!" Rory interrupted.

"Calm down, Rory." Jess smirked. "I was just kidding."

Rory waited patiently for him to continue.

"I'm still working on it."

"Just don't do anything drastic, promise?" Rory asked. "If you can't pay for some of it, I'll be glad to pitch in. The accident was partly my fault-"

"Rory, just please let me do this for you, okay?" Jess begged. "I just really want to do something. Please let this be that something."

Rory wasn't like any of the other girls from Jess's past. When she was broken, Jess felt as though he has failed her. When she was home alone, having to care for herself, Jess knew he had put her that way. He had tried to lighten up her night with an ice cream trip, and ended up almost taking her life away.

"Okay."

**Next Morning:**

"Since when did cereal boxes start giving directions on how to make cereal?" Lorelai asked squinting at the box of Corn Loops. Rory slowly sauntered her way towards the kitchen table, her eyes barely open.

"Pour me a bowl." She practically demanded. Lorelai didn't read too much into it.

"Hold box over bowl and slowly turn box opening downward." Lorelai's nose scrunched. "What is this, the 'slowest possible way to make cereal' instructions?"

Rory stayed silent, waiting for her cereal to be made.

"Make sure bowl is securely resting on top of table or counter. Slowly pour the amount of cereal you are able to digest into your system."

Rory rolled her eyes as her mother got eye level with the bottom of the bowl, and made sure it didn't move even the slightest when she shook the table.

"It looks secure." Rory commented when her mother tried a little harder to move to bowl.

"So I heard you still talking on the phone when I came down to get my night time snack." Lorelai ignored her daughter, and made new conversation.

"Jess called thinking I would cure his loneliness," Rory replied. "I don't understand why he thinks he can just call whenever he feels like it."

"Maybe he knows now what kind of mistake he's made."

"I don't think that's it." Rory whispered softly, before getting up from the table. The cereal bowl was still empty, and her stomach had suddenly lost it's appetite.

"Rory-" Her mother tried to stop her.

"I'm good without the cereal this morning, Mom."

And with those last words, Rory Gilmore slammed her room door and restlessly plopped herself onto her made bed.

**Luke's Diner:**

"She won't come out of that room, Luke." Lorelai explained as she sat lazily onto one of the counter seats.

"I'm sorry this is all happening to her." Luke spoke sorrowfully and graciously poured Lorelai her morning cup of coffee.

"Maybe we should wait a little longer to show her the car," Lorelai suggested.

A few days after the accident, the car was already being repaired. Rory still hadn't decided whether she wanted the car back or not considering the last memory she had in it was too terrifying. If Rory had decided she didn't want the car, or they couldn't come up with the money to fix it, the car would have been fixed up anyway and given to a car dealer so they could re-sell it.

The car was now all repaired, and Jess was still planning on paying Luke to pick it up and give to Rory tonight. Neither Lorelai nor Luke knows that Jess had already told Rory he was going to pay for it.

"If that's what you think is best," Luke replied. "I was gonna go down to the place after this shift and have it up here in time for the carnival."

"I think it would be better." Lorelai decides. "It would be less of a temptation for Rory before she actually gets her cast off."

"When is that by the way?"

"Two more weeks left." Lorelai answered with a small smile. "Thanks for all you've offered to do, Luke. And if Jess calls again, let him know I said thanks for trying to cover up his mistakes, but it's not gonna work out." She got out before taking one last gulp of her coffee and silently leaving the diner. She hoped Rory had at least fallen asleep, so she wouldn't have to hear her crying.

**Gilmore House : Later In The Day**

"Rory?" Lorelai quietly called out to her needing daughter as she slowly opened the bedroom door.

Rory slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked before taking a glance at her alarm clock. 5:47 p.m.

"Almost ten minutes until the smell of popcorn and cotton candy fills the neighborhood." Lorelai answered with a small smile before taking a seat on Rory's bed. "We don't have to go, if you don't feel up to it."

The younger Gilmore took a few seconds to go over her options, and finally took a peak at her mother's worried face. She curved her lips upwards until a small smile formed.

"I've actually been looking forward to this."

"Good, because I already got us tickets, and knowing Taylor, they're nonrefundable."

Rory smiled warmly at her mother, knowing she was doing her best to cheer her up.

"I've been having a craving for cotton candy."

**Stars Hollow Carnival:**

"You call that an ice cream scoop?" Lorelai demanded as she watched the young girl scoop her ice cream onto a cone. She turned slightly when she heard a chuckle come from behind her.

"Figures you'd be spending your night tormenting poor ice cream scooping girls."

Lorelai ignored him.

"Talk to Jess?" She asked.

"Yeah, it didn't go over well."

"What happened?"

"He got mad, hung up, regular Jess stuff."

"I'm sorry, Luke." Lorelai apologized. "I didn't mean for him to be mad with you."

"It's okay, I'm sure the kid will move on."

"Mom?" Rory called from behind them as they both turned towards her. Just them Lorelai noticed a familiar looking car being parked in front of Luke's Diner.

"You didn't give in to his begging, did you?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"What?" Luke asked before taking a glance in the direction she was staring at. He found what was causing her so much confusion. Just then, the door of the car started to open.

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than I had planned. Not much time to write this past week, but I hope this is alright for now. I'll start writing for the next chapter this weekend. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	11. Why Can't You Just Forgive Me?

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: **This was a fun chapter to write because of all the new drama being brought into the story. I'm sorry for the evil cliffhanger, but that's what I do best. I hope you enjoy this next chapter; it's one of my favorites.

**Why Can't You Just Forgive Me?**

_I always find a way_

_To keep you right here waiting._

_I always find the words to say._

_To keep you right here waiting._

_- Right Here : Staind_

The car door was fully opened by the time Rory had reached Luke and Lorelai's standing figures. She hadn't noticed the car yet, but when she saw the blank-minded faces of both her mother and her favorite diner owner, she realized something was up. She slowly followed their gaze and took a double take when she saw her previously owned car parked in front of Luke's.

"Is that my car?" Rory asked surprised. This was about the time when Lorelai noticed that her daughter was standing closely behind her, and decided to diverse her vision from the car, and from whoever was inside of it.

It was too late.

His jeans were dirty and she swore there were twice as many holes in them since she last saw him. His shoes were beaten up, and his hair hadn't been gelled in weeks.

"It's getting late. We need to get home, Rory." Lorelai ordered before beginning her walk away from the carnival. When she noticed she heard no footsteps following her, she stopped abruptly.

"He's back." Rory whispered. "Why?" She watched his dim and dreary figure open the back seat door.

"He's not here for long," Luke assured, giving in to Lorelai's pleading. "Just in for a quick hello."

Jess pulled out his duffle bag from the back seat, it being filled with all his belongings and gently set it on the ground next to him.

"Looks like a lot more then just a 'quick hello'." Lorelai couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She didn't want Rory to even know that the car was even fixable. She didn't want Jess back in her daughter's life. She didn't want any of it.

"I'll take care of it." Luke announced before heading over to Rory's newly fixed car.

"Let's get out of here, Ror." Lorelai tried once again, but Rory couldn't seem to move herself. The sight of him there, in front of her once again. So close she could jog right on over and give him a hug. It felt as if he hadn't even left her in the first place.

Without another word, she slowly drifted her feet and followed Luke's path towards her car. Lorelai was starting to get frustrated with the young Gilmore.

"Rory!" She called, no response. "You better not take another step!"

By this time, Jess started to hear the commotion already start at the sight of his arrival. He looked up over the roof of Rory's car and watched as the groups of people started to gather and he thought he saw a few of them try and run home to get their pitchforks.

He noticed a dark figure walking towards him – a dark, angry figure.

He let out a small sigh before picking up his duffle bag and taking his last promised steps before coming face to face with his uncle.

"What's going on here Jess?" Luke shouted loud enough for whole carnival to hear. "I told you the car thing wasn't gonna work out. Rory can't have it."

Jess rolled his eyes.

"It's her car; she should decide what happens to it." Jess defended.

"I think she lost that privilege when she crashed the thing into a tree-"

"That wasn't her fault!" Jess cut in, before Luke could continue.

"It was her fault for letting you drive in the first place!"

"How can you even act like this? You're not her father. You can't keep her property away from her."

With this, Rory slowly reached the pair. Jess was the first to notice her and quickly stood up from his leaning against the car. Luke suddenly realized that someone was behind him and slowly turned around.

"Rory..." He spoke softly, watching the girl take in the new shine of her car.

"It's amazing." She spoke breathlessly. "It looks better than when I first got it."

"I'm glad you like it." Jess smiled slowly, causing Rory to give him a glance.

"Rory, I don't think your mom wants you to have it quite yet." Luke quickly said before any hopes were made.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused, running her hand over the hood.

"You still have a few weeks before your cast comes off, and well you can't really drive it yet and-"

"I'll drive her around."

Both heads turns towards Jess.

"You're back?" Luke asked.

"For good?" Rory added, also in wonder.

Jess ran a hand throw his already messed up hair and slowly let out another sigh. He hadn't really planned on staying, but what the hell.

"Yup, that is, if I'm still welcomed."

Now it was time for Luke to be stared down by both Rory and Jess.

"Eh-" Luke hesitated before almost nodding his head. He didn't get that far though before Lorelai came from behind the group.

"Absolutely not." She answered for him, and quickly pulled Rory's un-harmed arm towards her. "You've hurt my daughter for the last time, Jess. I'm not gonna watch her break even more with each day that she's around you." She continued before giving Rory a little pull. "Now we really have to go Rory."

"Lorelai-" Luke tried to stop her.

"Send him home, Luke!" She shouted. "I don't care how, just get it done!"

And with that, the two Gilmore women were on their way. Rory knowing not to argue with her mother while she was like this. She did, however, give one last glance back at her car and back at Jess. She gave him a small wave with an apologetic expression. He looked beyond furious.

"How could you just let her take Rory like that?" Jess shouted, in his normal Jess way. "How could you let her talk about me like that?"

Luke looked down at the ground. He was embarrassed of his behavior and before the silence took over for too much longer...

"You need to go home, Jess."

**Gilmore Home:**

"Get to bed, Rory." Lorelai instructed her daughter.

Suddenly a wave of defense filled Rory's body.

"I can't do that mom."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked, frustrated already with everything else that went on that night.

"I can't believe the way you acted tonight!" Rory shouted, as loudly as her little voice could handle. "You treated me like a little girl with no voice!"

"Rory-"

"You can't make all my decisions for me, mom."

"I know, but-"

"No, you can't act as though you're the only one who matters!" Rory continued. "I don't want Jess to leave!"

With that, Rory sped walked to her room and slammed the door, leaving Lorelai alone to contemplate what had just happened.

**A/N: I'm glad to see more reviews. I love it when people comment on my stories. Good or bad. Halloween is coming up, and I hope you all have a great holiday. I'll be pretty free to write, so I hope to get the next chapter up sometime next week. Thanks for continuing to read and I hope you review!**


	12. I Can't Help You Fix Yourself

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: This week was pretty boring. **No real inspiration. Halloween pretty much came and went, and I had to catch up with myself before I even remembered to make myself a costume. I hope your night was awesome though. Here's another post, and I hope you like it.

**I Can't Help You Fix Yourself:**

_We speak in different voices,_

_When fighting with the ones we've loved._

_We speak in different voices._

_We say these things, to know they're __**real**_

_Voices : Saosin_

The next morning didn't really work out the way Lorelai was hoping. She had already set up two poured cups of coffee, and worked her hardest to try and get Rory to forgive her. Rory's door hadn't budged since she had closed it last night. Slammed it, really.

The noise level went from high to none. Last night, Rory's room was filled with blaring music, hoping to annoy Lorelai. It worked. Then there was soft weeping. And finally the sleep came.

The only real worry that Lorelai had was if Rory was still in her room or not.

She slowly inched herself towards the closed door, and leaned against it ever so gently. Her ear pressed urgently against the hard wood.

"Rory?" She whispered with a strain. "Sweetie, please come out."

Lorelai knew the way she acted last night was unacceptable. It was unjust to Rory, and even to Jess. She had no say in the decision of whether he stayed or not.

She turned away slightly when no noise was acknowledged. The steam that was once pouring out of the freshly made coffee cups wasn't even visible to the human eye anymore.

Her feet trailed away from the door. The daughter she was trying mend this past week was once again _broken._

**Luke's Diner:**

"I could help out around here, you know me, and I'd fix all your toasters and make all the costumers dining dreams come true. You gotta let me stay Uncle Luke." Jess practically begged. He had been allowed to stay the night, but this morning was intended to be his last in Stars Hollow.

Luke was torn apart. His suffering nephew had no place to go, but the woman he had his eye on for the past few years was demanding he send him home.

"How do I know you won't just do something wrong and run away again?"

"I made a huge mistake last time by leaving. I didn't even stay to watch Rory get out of the hospital." Jess's eyes fell to the ground. "I was irresponsible back then, but after I realized I had _nothing_, I decided I had to find my way back to the place that kept me on my feet."

"Yeah but-"

"The place where I was guaranteed breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The place where I could rest soundly knowing I would awake the next morning."

"Jess..."

"That place is here with you, Uncle Luke."

An awkward silence was then settled. Silent because no one was talking, and awkward because Kirk was eyeing both men as they tried to work out everything.

"Can I help you, Kirk?" Luke finally asked, breaking his eyes away from the helpless glance Jess was giving him.

"I get breakfast with the show?" Kirk asked giddily. Luke rolled his eyes on his way to the coffee pot, and generously poured Kirk his coffee. He gave a quick apologetic glance to Jess, only to see him looking out the windows.

"Go see her." Luke finally gave in. Jess looked towards his uncle surprised.

"But Lorelai-"

"Like you've never snuck into that house before."

**Rory's Room:**

She'd heard it all.

The sound of her mother getting up _extra _early just to make her an apologetic breakfast. The soft knock and whisper that wouldn't stop repeating itself in her mind.

What she hadn't heard was the sound of her mother leaving for a quick trip to the Inn. She figured it out though, when she took a slight peak out her closed window and noticed the infamous Jeep was gone.

She decided it was about the time she should start getting herself ready to endure whatever other drama the day had in store for her. Her pants from last night were still lying carelessly on the ground. Not having the energy to open up her drawer, she slowly slid them back on.

A glance at herself in the mirror sent her straight to the bathroom to fix up her hair and make herself pretty once again. The straightner took only a few seconds to warm up, and as she slowly slid it down her hair, memories of the night before filled her mind.

The sight of her car with Jess leaning against it was enough to make her wobbly in the knees. Enough to make her eyes water slightly.

Just then a light knock was heard on the closed bathroom door.

**The Inn: **

"Where'd you go last night, Lor?" Sookie asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Let's just say it wasn't one of the best nights of my life." Lorelai replied.

"Did Rory have any problems?"

"I would say she had a few. Me being her main one."

**Gilmore Bathroom:**

"I'm not ready to talk about it mom." Rory shouted over the water that was rushing from the faucet.

Once again the knock was heard. Rory rolled her eyes before opening the door slightly, allowing herself to see the annoying person on the other side.

"I said-" Her voice caught back in a gasp as Jess pressed himself into the already crowded bathroom. "Jess?" She asked, her toothbrush falling into the sink.

"This a good time to talk?" Jess asked, holding back a smirk threatening to come out as he watched the mix of Rory's shocked expression and the fact that they were in a bathroom that smelled of hair products and lotion.

"You aren't leaving?" Rory asked.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Rory failed to answer with words. Her eyes were filled with worry and passion all mixed in. Without another minute to spare, she grabbed the back of Jess's neck and slammed his lips to hers.

**Sorry it's a bit short. I didn't have a HUGE amount of time to write. And Halloween took up more time then I thought it would. Hope the cliffhanger isn't all that evil. Review please.**


	13. We Won't Ever Know

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls.

**We Won't Ever Know:**

_This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Taking a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now._

_Our Time Now : Plain White T's_

The feeling of having her back being pressed against a wall gave Rory a whole new sensation she had never felt before. Especially now that she was witnessing a monumental moment.

The moment Jess and her kissed – more like made out.

She didn't want to forget a thing. The feeling of his hands holding her close to him. The little noise she made when his teeth grazed over her lower lip, and took a little bite. His scent that would remain forever in this crammed bathroom.

The fierceness of the kisses became more intense. The length of time given for breaths was decreased to the bare minimum.

Just then Rory felt herself being lifted and was sat upon the bathroom sink counter. She giggled when Jess's hands remained underneath her, holding her ass.

His lips wandered to her jaw and placed light kisses wherever he could reach. Her breathing became irregular and the giggling ceased.

"I just want you to know, I didn't plan on having our first kiss in your bathroom." Jess smirked. "Or our second. Or our third. Or our fourth-"

Rory smiled before giving Jess a playful hit.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your lips away from me." She shot back before giggling at his shocked expression.

"As I remember, you pulled my head towards yours-"

"Wait, you were planning our first kiss?" Rory asked, interrupting whatever point Jess was trying to make. Her brain finally registered what he had said after nearly giving her a heart attack with his lips.

"The first kiss was only the beginning." Jess replied. Rory looked at him confused. "I was kinda planning that we'd share more than just a _first _kiss."

Rory watched the sincerity in his eyes grow with each word he spoke.

"How long…?" Rory asked.

"Ever since blue eyes met brown." He whispered sweetly into her ear, giving it a little kiss before pulling away.

"What else were you planning on wanting?" Rory asked while wrapping her arms gently around Jess's neck.

"**I**" kiss. "**Just**" kiss. "**Want**" kiss. "**You.**"

**Luke's Diner:**

The lunch crowd was slowly dying out, and Luke began to find himself with less and less to do. Kirk was normally still amongst the dining costumers, but today he had to go care for his grandmother's dying cat. The gruesome details still repeated themselves inside Luke's mind.

As Luke slowly began to wipe down the counters, the entrance bell of the diner rang. **Ding!**

Thinking it was just Kirk returning to find he had left his wool sweater behind, Luke ignored it. It wasn't until he heard the voice of the woman he hadn't gone a day without seeing had he glanced up.

"Luke?" she calmly called out his name, signaling she needed to talk with him.

"Look Lore-"

"You didn't send him home yet, did you?" She asked hopeful.

"I haven't gotten a chance to yet, I've been busy with the crowd and the-"

"Don't…" She interrupted once again.

"Don't?" Luke asked confused.

"Don't send him home." She clarified. "Rory would be devastated."

"Is she what made you change your mind?"

"When has she ever not been what has made me change my mind?"

"I'm glad you're back, Lorelai." Luke joked with a smile. Mean and grouchy Lorelai was always a pain.

"Mood swings are a drag."

**Gilmore Living Room:**

The two of them couldn't have been further apart on the couch. Shocked expressions were plastered to their faces.

_What had happened to the lovey dovey pair in the bathroom?_

"You don't think she'll mind, do you?" Jess asked.

"She wants you out of Stars Hollow, Jess. I think she would mind very much so."

"This is crazy," Jess responded, frustrated with the entire situation. He made a move to get closer to her, but Rory just stood up from the couch. "Don't walk away from me, Rory."

Her body turned so that her back was facing him.

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered.

"She can't control what I do, Rory. It's not her decision."

"She has her ways." Rory replied turning around swiftly. Brown met blue once again. "She'll get the whole town on her side. If you thought it was hell when you first came to Stars Hollow, you can't even imagine what it will be like for you after my mother is finished."

"I don't care about that!" Jess shouted. "I know I hurt you when I ran away, but I've changed."

Rory broke the tension filled stare by once again turning away.

"What changes have you made, Jess?" Rory asked, tears threatening. "Did you get a fancy new job? Have you lost 20 pounds? Did your hair grow an inch?"

Rory couldn't see, but Jess's face dropped. How could she not see the changes he had made? Was her mother rubbing off on her?

"I may not have changed physically, but emotionally I have formed new qualities just so you could accept me as being a person you could depend on, Rory. I've **changed** for **you**."

That's when the waterworks began. Rory tried to wipe them away as quickly as they came, but it was worthless.

"I think—I think you should go." She sputtered out. Jess stood up appalled.

"What?" He asked demandingly.

"You have to be gone by the time she gets back anyway, so why not be on the safe side?"

"I can't do that, Rory." Jess replied, taking slow steps to reach her.

"Why not!" She practically screamed, while whirling herself around to face him. He froze. She was finally letting out all the pain she had felt when he had left the first time.

This wasn't because she really wanted him to be gone by the time Lorelai got home, or because she didn't want him around her. This was all just her way of letting go. Letting go of everything in the past and starting fresh.

Jess slowly began to approach her once again, and this time she didn't even try to back away. She collapsed herself into his arms and he held her tightly against him.

"I'm right here." Jess assured. "I'm not going anywhere ever again."

**A/N: Thanks for all the great replies everyone. They really made my weekend. This is absolutely my favorite chapter so far, and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for keeping with the story, and please review!**


	14. There Goes My Hero

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls.

**A/N:** I had the best weekend ever. On Saturday I went to a Paramore concert, and they were totally awesome. Then I spent a few days with my best friend and now I'm here writing this for you. So I hope you enjoy.

**There Goes My Hero:**

_The truth is.._

_You could slit my throat_

_And with my one, last, gasping breath_

_I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt._

_- You're So Last Summer : Taking Back Sunday_

The pair somehow ended up on the couch, wrapped in each others arms. Jess silently stroked Rory's arm. He took a peak down at her face, and he watched her struggle to keep her eyes open.

The strength in his arms built up, and he slowly lifted up the almost passed out Rory. He struggled slightly when she squirmed around so that her face was pressed into his chest, but he took control and slowly made their way into her bedroom.

Her body rolled itself out of his arms and into the heap of comfy covers. Jess smirked when Rory reached out for him with her eyes closed.

"Don't take back your promise." She whispered simply.

"Never," Jess whispered back before sliding himself into the already crammed bed. He felt like mentioning this to Rory, but with another glance at her face he realized she wouldn't have heard him anyway.

His arms found their way around her waist, snuggling her close. His lips pressed themselves into the crook of her neck, and he kept them there. Even as his eyes slowly started to shut, and he would soon be in a coma of his own, he wanted her to know he would be there for her.

**Luke's Diner:**

"Where is Jess anyway?" Lorelai asked, finally realizing they were missing the presence of that said person.

"Out," Luke simply replied, finishing up his calculations with the cash register.

"Out where?" Lorelai pressed. Luke looked up at her.

"Just..out,"

"There are not many places in this town Luke; I could probably find him in fifteen minutes. You might as well save me the time, and just tell me."

There was a silence that ran itself throughout the diner, and somehow Kirk once again found himself in the middle of it.

"You should probably just tell her, Luke." He whispered.

Luke rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"He went to go see Rory."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"He went to go see Rory. You know, your daughter?" Luke said again, knowing that Lorelai had understood him the first time.

Fearing that she would have another break down, Luke quickly ducked himself behind the counter. When no pots were being hurled at his head, he slowly glanced up at Lorelai. She was sitting peacefully, reading a magazine that had just found itself in front of her.

"You're not..mad?" Luke questioned. She looked up at him.

"I'm not gonna try and control things, Luke."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"You're right…I'll be right back." She confirmed before standing up from her seat and getting on her way towards the Gilmore house.

**Gilmore House:**

Jess awoke to a rather loud tapping.

His eyes adjusted themselves to the figure making all the noise. He jumped slightly when he realized it was Lorelai tapping her foot loudly on the hardwood floor of Rory's room.

"Sleep good?" She asked with a bit of sarcasm.

Jess struggled to unhook himself away from Rory, and hurriedly tried to get himself as far away from the bed where she laid as possible. He tried to look everywhere besides the woman standing in front of him, but then found it was no use. His eyes slowly drifted and set themselves on Rory.

"I can't leave her, I promised."

"I didn't ask that," Lorelai shot back, as Jess's head glanced towards her. "I asked if you slept alright."

"I believe your exact words were 'sleep good.'" Jess corrected.

"Do you really want to be arguing right now with me over what my exact words were?" Lorelai asked astonished.

Jess remained silent.

"How long have you guys been asleep?" She asked, calming down.

Jess took a look at the clock.

"23 minutes."

"Are you still tired?"

"I wasn't really sleeping…"

"Of course you weren't."

Jess caught on to Lorelai's game, and found himself with the opportunity to explain himself.

"You can't make Luke send me home." He paused. "I can't be forced out of a town."

"I'm not-"

"And I can't leave Rory. She's the only person that has ever really made me want to change." Lorelai once again tried to object, but Jess continued. "I've changed for her."

The older Gilmore waited an extra second to see if he was really finished, and then shared what she had to say.

"I'm not here to kick you out of my house, or out of this town." She looked for his reaction, and noticed he was slightly confused. "And you're right, Rory does need you. She hasn't talked to me since I tried to have you kicked out of Stars Hollow."

"So you're letting me stay? You're gonna let me stay with Rory?" Jess asked, making sure he understood.

"I think you are the best thing for her right now. I haven't seen her as happy as she was last night when you came back."

"I came back for her."

"You seem to be doing a lot for her." Lorelai joked.

Jess looked down at Rory, and gave a small smirk.

"I plan to do a lot more for her."

"If you hurt her, I swear-"

"That's the thing I don't plan on doing." Jess assured.

Lorelai nodded slowly, showing she had faith in the boy standing before her.

"You're a good kid, Jess Mariano."

With that, she made her way out of her daughter's bedroom, and walked back to Luke's knowing Rory was in the care of a guy falling head over heels in love with her.

On her way back to the diner, Lorelai ran into a guy she swore she would never have to see again.

"Excuse me? Does Rory Gilmore live here?" She heard his voice ask someone a few feet away from her.

Lorelai froze. Her gaze studied the figure before her, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Dean? What are you doing back?"

Uh Oh…

**Just a background story on the whole Dean/Rory story for you. They dated long before Jess ever entered the picture. And Dean made the decision to see other people, and broke it off with Rory. The last Rory heard, Dean was far away from her and never thought she'd have to see him again. So Jess has never met Dean before, and Dean still thinks Rory is waiting for him to come back to her. **

A/N: Hope you aren't thrown off by the Dean coming back thing. I was surprised when I wasn't asked any 'Where's Dean?' questions before. If you have any questions on anything I forgot to explain, please ask. I hope you liked it, and I'll have another post up this weekend.


	15. With No Distractions

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: The Starting Line inspired this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all of you who review almost, if not every, chapter. They really affect my writing, and I appreciate all the responses to my story. Hope you keep on reviewing! **

**With No Distractions:**

_Just keep a hold on me, Don't let go._

_If you float away, If you float away._

_Waiting too long for a ship to come_

_Don't you float away, Don't you float away._

_- Island : The Starting Line_

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked shocked to see the figure standing before her.

Dean knowingly ditched the woman he was talking to and slowly approached Lorelai.

"Thought I'd be back sooner?" He asked, a grin slowly forming on his lips.

_Was hoping you wouldn't be back at all..._

"What?" Dean's voice broke her away from her thoughts which had unknowingly been speaking themselves out loud.

"Where've you been?" Lorelai questioned, ignoring Dean's concerned expression…probably for her mental state.

"Out exploring a bit…" Dean replied, starting to become uninterested in the conversation.

Lorelai caught his eyes searching behind her back at the house.

"Looking for something?"

"Rory wouldn't happen to be home, would she?" he asked almost innocently. Lorelai laughed on the inside at this.

"What makes you think you'd even be able to see her if she was home?" Lorelai shot back.

This caught Dean by surprise. He returned expecting Lorelai to be waiting for him with open arms. He was Rory's perfect first boyfriend after all. What difference did it make if he took a few months away from her? He still had his 'perfect boyfriend' personality.

"I'm bound to see her around town sooner or later."

"What if I keep her under house-arrest?" Lorelai countered, faking a completely serious expression.

"Why don't you want me to see her?" Dean asked, feeling slightly hurt at Lorelai's reaction to him returning home. He was returning home to be with Rory after all.

"She's over you now, Dean. You've been gone too long."

The news genuinely surprised Dean. What guy in Stars Hollow would even begin to capture her attention like he had?

"What do you mean, 'over me'?"

"How could you possibly think she would be waiting for you all this time, Dean?" Lorelai asked. "Did you happen to forget she is _her mother's _daughter?"

"No-"

"Rory's an amazing girl, and any guy in this town would be lucky enough to even get a chance at being with her." Lorelai cut in. "You lost that chance when you left her crying on her front porch."

"I didn't mean-"

"And you know what else?" She paused for added dramatic effect. "This new guy Rory is with happens to love her very much, and I don't think they'll be splitting up anytime soon."

Dean didn't even try to respond. Anything he had to say wasn't worth saying, and he knew it was worthless to even try and speak his mind. Rory was out of his grasp now, and however much he wished she hadn't, she had found someone else.

Without another word, Dean turned away from Lorelai and began to walk away. Lorelai watched as his helpless figure left the scene.

**Inside The Gilmore House:**

Rory's eyes slowly began to open, and her arms reached themselves over her head. She stretched out, and while doing so, memories began to flow themselves back into her mind.

"Sleep well?" The voice she had been dreaming about gently asked her. She smiled widely, before turning towards Jess and giving him a silent nod.

"Why are you so far away?" She looked his way confused, and Jess grinned at her question. He swiftly removed himself from the seat he was originally occupying, and swayed his way over to Rory. She moved herself over on the bed, and made room for his body to join her.

"You're really beautiful in your sleep." Jess acknowledged, leading Rory to blush ferociously. After a few minutes of just staring at each other, and giggling at random times, Rory remembered the fact that her mother must have seen them at one point. Her nerves all came rushing back to her.

"You didn't happen to hear my mom come in here earlier, did you?" Rory asked, confused when Jess gave her a smirk.

"She's okay…" Jess paused to motion one finger between Rory and him. "…with this."

"She is?"

"She even called me a good kid." Jess added, causing Rory to roll her eyes.

"I wonder what made her change her mind."

Jess gave her a knowing look.

"Are you serious?" Jess asked. Rory stared back blankly. "She's letting us be together for you, Rory. What other reason could possibly change her mind?"

"Maybe she liked how crazy your hair looks?" Jess rolled his eyes, before wrapping an arm around Rory and burying his face into her neck.

"Maybe she noticed how your face brightens whenever I get near you, or how you suddenly forget you have a broken arm whenever I'm around."

"A little conceded, Mariano?"

"Let me see it," Jess demanded, ignoring her comment.

"See what?"

"Your arm, you fruit." Jess responded, watching as Rory slowly lifted her cast up closer to his face.

"Matches my eyes, huh?"

"What's this?" Jess asked, pointing out Lorelai's lame attempt at drawing a soccer ball, which was now slightly smudged from Rory trying to rub it off.

"Mom drew my head too small."

Jess smirked before gently running his fingers along the fabric of the cast. It looked uncomfortable in his eyes. How was it that unbreakable Rory was now broken, but he was left without a scratch?

"Does it hurt?"

"I've gotten used to it," Rory answered honestly. "It used to always itch, but as you said, I forget it's even there now."

Jess gently set her arm back onto the bed, and gave Rory a small kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Rory asked, giggling.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now," Jess paused. "It's just hard to not kiss you whenever I get the chance."

**Luke's Diner:**

"They were in the same bed!" Luke yelled, causing all the attention from the diner to bring itself once again to Lorelai and Luke's conversation.

"Yes, but-" Lorelai tried to whisper, Luke didn't seem to even notice the crazy stares he was getting.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"They were fully clothed and believe me, if they weren't, I would have kicked him out of the house and then thrown him his clothes from the porch."

"How are you so okay with this?"

"Let's just say I think Jess has learned from his mistakes, he's a changed guy Luke."

Dining couples and groups quickly settled back into their own conversations, and Luke took a look out the window. His eyes got wide, and he took a quick glance at Lorelai.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked nervously.

"Dean?" Lorelai guessed, causing Luke to glare. He wanted to surprise Lorelai and create the drama first.

"He stopped by the house?"

"We had a talk, and I think he understands that the Gilmore house is off limits to him."

"I don't think that got itself through his head." Luke watched carefully as Dean began his way back towards the Gilmore house. This caused Lorelai to take a look, and both she and Luke watched as Dean tried to secretly make his way across the streets and back towards the Gilmore front door.

"That son of a-"

"Want me to take care of it?" Luke interrupted.

"Let's let Dean get a chance to meet the new guy in Rory's life," Lorelai replied. "Maybe he'll take the hint and back down."

"And if he doesn't?" Luke asked, wanting Lorelai to give him permission to kick the guy's ass.

"I'll beat him up." Lorelai smiled simply as Luke gave her a glare.

**Gilmore Front Porch:**

_**Ding! Dong!**_

Dean nervously looked behind him, afraid Lorelai would come home sooner then he thought, and this time she would have reinforcements.

He understood the position he was putting himself in right now, but he had to see Rory. Whether she was with someone or not, he wanted to apologize. And who knows? Maybe Rory might see how good looking he had gotten over the summer, and dump the chump who 'holds her heart' now.

Dean's cocky attitude suddenly died, when a guy appeared on the other side of the Gilmore front door.

"Can I help you?" The chump asked.

"I was wondering if a Rory Gilmore was here." Dean asked, remembering his mission in coming here.

"Who wants to know?" The guy asked. Dean started to get irritated. He rolled his eyes and decided to just go out with something that would rock this chump's world.

"Dean, her boyfriend."

**A/N: Don't worry, Dean won't get away with anything. Or will he? Review what you think, and keep reading to find out what happens. Thanks again for all the nice things said, and I hope you continue to like the story.**


	16. Maybe I Should Hate You For This

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls.

**Maybe I Should Hate You For This:**

_Why should you feel bad?_

_You're the one with nothing on the line._

_- Boys! Grab Your Guns : My American Heart_

"Where have you been for the last few weeks, boyfriend?" Jess countered, unbelieving.

Dean took a while to think over his answer. He was careful not to give away anything that Jess had no business in knowing, but also enough so he could make the guy believe he and Rory were soul mates.

"Away…" That summed things up.

"Didn't bother to call?"

"Didn't have service."

Jess stared at Dean knowingly. His arms folded themselves over his chest, and he waited for the guy standing on the Gilmore porch to come out and tell him the truth.

**Rory's Room:**

Rory sat against her headboard, and waited for Jess to return. She looked around her room, and smiled at the curled up blanket that Jess had used while sleeping in a chair right beside her bed.

She really wasn't deserving of this guy anymore.

After a few minutes had past, Rory took a peak outside her bedroom window. The sound of yelling drew her attention towards her front porch, and her eyes grew when she recognized the figure arguing with Jess.

Her tiny legs quickly helped her body make their way towards the closed bedroom door, and out she sprinted.

"Just let me in to see my girlfriend!" She heard Dean yell right before she showed up behind Jess. When Jess felt her hand on his back, he slowly made room for her to show herself to Dean. He trusted Rory, and knew she would tell this jerk off.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" She asked.

_No curse words yet…_

Jess thoughts were interrupted as he listened for Dean's reply.

"We were on a break." Dean gave as a simple reply. Jess looked at him with confusion. Did he not understand that Rory was capable of dating anyone during this 'break'?

Jess then watched as Rory tensed up and took a step closer to her, getting ready to catch her if she felt the need to fall.

"Last time I checked, when you pay for plane tickets to 'get away from it all', you usually don't come back."

"So you gave up on me?" Dean demanded, anger kicking in.

"I'm sorry, who gave up on whom again?" Rory shot back. Dean backed down.

"I thought you understood we were just seeing other people, and then we'd get back together when I decided to come back."

"What the hell Dean!" Rory shouted. Jess grinned from behind her.

_Let the battle begin…_

"Listen Rory-" Dean began.

"You couldn't have honestly thought that I'd wait for you forever." Rory interrupted. "I've moved on from you, and it's the best thing I've ever done." Rory tried to slam the front door, but Dean stepped in before she had a chance. This was about the time Jess stepped in.

He slowly helped Rory to the side, and stopped Dean from entering any further.

"I think it's time for you to go."

"And who are you to tell me what you **think** I should do?" Dean demanded, never taking his eyes off Rory. Jess' face moved slightly and blocked Dean's vision from the young Gilmore.

"It's not an offer." Jess replied before using his built up body strength to push Dean a few steps back, and shut the door abruptly.

"Thank you." Rory's soft voice was heard from behind him as he glared at the door before him. His tense body loosened up before he smiled back at Rory.

"You dated that jerk?" Rory looked down at her feet.

"He wasn't always a jerk." She answered. "I don't really know why he left in the first place. I don't think I did anything wrong."

Jess' smile faded as he heard her words. He was just as big of a jerk as Dean was. If Dean had returned while he was away, no telling whether Rory would even be in the same room as him right now.

"You didn't."

"How do you know?" Rory asked, as both pairs of eyes connected.

"My mom once told me I knew everything." Jess smirked before gently pulling Rory into him for hug.

**Luke's Diner:**

"You need to put a fish tank in here," Lorelai commented, taking a look around the diner.

"And what good would that do for me?"

"Is everything about you, Luke?"

"Not when you're involved…"

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"I'm just saying, whenever you have contro-"

"Don't say it!" Lorelai shouted, cutting Luke short. He looked at her confused.

"Don't say contr-"

"Yes, that would be the word."

"And why am I not allowed to say co-" Lorelai gave him a look. "That word."

The crazy Gilmore looked around to see that the closest witness was a few yards away. She quickly motioned for Luke to come closer, and he followed her lead.

"I'm breaking the habit." She whispered.

"You're what?" Luke asked, an octave higher.

"Shhh!" She demanded. "I'm not gonna be the one in charge anymore."

"Is this because of what happened that night at the carnival?"

"Maybe…" She replied after a few moments of silence.

Before Luke could say anymore, Jess and Rory made their way into the diner. The adults both noticed they were holding hands. Luke was the first to speak up.

"So I take it you had no interest in coming home last night, did you?" Luke asked, his eyes never leaving Jess's.

"Looks like you've followed the trend of getting into other people's business." Jess shot back, giving Rory's hand a squeeze, and then leading them both to their own table.

"What? Baby don't wanna eat with mommy?" Lorelai piped in as she watched Rory take the seat Jess had escorted her too.

"Not when mommy just happened to forget to wake baby up this morning." Rory replied.

"It looked like you could use more sleep." The older Gilmore murmured, averting her attention to Jess. He rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'm glad you didn't come back." Luke practically shouted, changing the subject back to him and Jess.

"Oh yeah?" Jess asked.

"Yeah!" He continued. "Your covers kept me warm last night."

"You slept in my bed?" Jess asked with disgust.

"No, I just used the extra blankets that I would not have had if you had decided to come home last night."

Jess once again rolled his eyes.

"Rory, I think we should go find somewhere else to enjoy a meal." Jess offered watching as Rory agreed with a nod of her head.

"Wouldn't that make us all happy?" Luke shouted, but Jess just ignored him and once again took Rory's hand to lead her out of the diner.

"She's not a little kid, you can let go of her hand!" Lorelai shouted, joining in.

Jess turned for a final say.

"Maybe if you're lucky, I won't show up tonight either."

"I'll be looking forward to it!" Luke replied, and with that, the diner door closed.

"Yup…" Lorelai smirked as she turned back to face Luke. "We still know how to annoy them."

"I liked the little kid comment you made."

"You did?"

They both smiled at each other.

"We still got it." They both proclaimed together.

**The Streets of Stars Hollow:**

"That mother of yours is a piece of work."

"What about your uncle?" Rory countered with a smile.

"I'm just glad we got out of there."

"Rory!" They both turned at the sound of her name. There behind them stood Dean.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up."

**A/N: Review? Don't worry. The little blue button doesn't bite.**


	17. Your Brain Got Lost

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: I feel like it's been forever since I've sat down and written another part for this story. I'm sorry for the long wait. Christmas time is really busy for me, as well as for some of you probably. I hope your Christmas will be amazing, and I also hope you enjoy the long-awaited post.**

**Your Brain Got Lost : In The Airwaves :**

_So you invade my sleep,_

_And confuse my dreams._

_Turn my nights to sleepless._

_- Stuck On You : Paramore_

_**Does this guy never give up?**_

"Stop stalking us, Dean." Rory demanded.

This caused Jess to gently pull Rory behind him in an act of shielding her from the monster approaching them.

"Go away psycho." Jess warned. This only caused Dean to speed up his actions. Rory roughly took a hold of Jess's arm and started to drag him away from the scene.

"What'd you say to me, buddy?" Dean called out at their retreating figures.

"I'm not your buddy." Jess snarled, turning back towards the beast. Rory tried pulling him away once again, but Jess had other plans.

"Jess, this is ridiculous!" Rory whispered loudly.

"Live a little, Rory." Jess simply stated before giving his full attention to the beast before him.

This behavior of his didn't surprise Rory. She knew Jess was the reckless type, but she didn't understand why he needed to be reckless at this moment. This moment when they could be making out in her bathroom again.

"Are you seriously gonna try and prove a point to him?" Rory asked, almost in a demanding voice.

"He won't have to listen to what I have to say. I won't be talking anyway, just shoving my fist down his throat."

Rory rolled her eyes as she watched the boys finally meet up.

"Just ignore the girlfriend's advice, great relationship tip."

"At least I don't have to lie about being her boyfriend." Jess shot back, pulling back his fist and giving Dean a good punch in the jaw. Rory covered her mouth with her hand to keep in the scream.

Once Dean regained his guard, he quickly tried to fight back. Visitors and residents of Stars Hollow began to gather, but the boys didn't seem to care. Rory, however, did care.

She quickly composed herself and made a run for it back to Luke's diner.

"Back so soon, darling?" Lorelai greeted once Rory made her way to the counter.

"Luke…" Rory started, catching her breath from what seemed as the longest run in her life.

"What's wrong?"

Rory simply pointed towards the window, unable to contain the needed amount of breath in order to give them an explanation. Luke took a glance out the window, and sure enough, Jess and Dean were practically rolling around, throwing punches whenever they got the chance, in the center of Stars Hollow.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Luke demanded, gently pushing Rory aside and rushing out of the diner.

Lorelai and Rory watched from inside. They watched Luke grab the two boys up from the ground and shove each of them in a separate direction.

That's when the lecturing began and Lorelai giggled when Luke started pointing his fingers and waving his arms in the air.

They couldn't read hi lips, for his back was facing them, but from the anger-fading expressions on the two teen boy's faces, they knew it must have been good.

Rory got restless and before long, she was out the diner door and towards the small crowd that had gathered around the center of Stars Hollow.

"Look man, I didn't know it was that serious." Dean proclaimed before slowly walking away from the scene.

Jess just stood with his head dropped and eyes staring towards the floor. He didn't even acknowledge Rory when she approached.

"Jess?" She asked unsure of if he was okay or not.

"Yeah Ror?"

"Are you alright?" She asked, taking a few steps closer. Her hand gently brushed his cheek, causing him to look up at her.

"I'm sorry if I was acting stupid." He apologized.

Rory smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. He head placed itself against his chest and within a few minutes they were the only two left in the center of Stars Hollow.

**Luke and Jess's Apartment:**

Rory took a seat on the edge of Jess's bed as he began to strip from his muddy t-shirt and put on another. Her cheeks blushed slightly at the site of his toned midsection.

"You feeling okay, Ror?" He asked, trying as hard as he could to not grin at the embarrassment his girlfriend felt around him when he was half naked.

"Yeah." Rory answered quickly, giving her head a good 'get yourself together' shake. "Yeah, I just had a question."

"What is it?"

"What was it that Dean didn't know was that serious?" She asked, her voice getting quieter with each word.

"Oh, you heard that?"

Rory gave a small nod. Their eyes locked while complete silence took over the room.

"Is everything okay with your family?"

"Yes." Jess answered simply.

"Your car is still running?"

"Yes." He answered once again. "Thanks to you," He added with a smirk.

"Then what was he talking about, Jess?"

The dark haired Italian took a few steps towards Rory's sitting figure before taking her hand in his, respecting the fact that her cast was still present on one of her arms, and gently bent to give her head a kiss. He then brushed her ear with his lips and whispered.

"You are positively beautiful today, Rory."

**Rory's Room:**

She didn't receive much information after that and even with all her begging and pouts, Jess refused to tell her anything. She sensed his nerves when she brought it up, and she could tell her was kinda embarrassed with every guess she made.

He then told her he had to run an errand and brought her home before she could ask him anymore about it.

Then an idea occurred to her.

It was Dean who said the words that caused her so much confusion. Why wasn't she asking him?

Just as soon as the thought entered her mind, she rushed out her bedroom door. However, before she was on her way, Lorelai caught her from the living room.

"Rory?" She asked, slightly confused at her daughter's sudden desperate attempt to leave the house.

"I'm just going out for a walk."

"Promise you'll be careful?"

"I get this thing off in just a few days, mom. I think an adventure would be good practice."

"You'll be home for dinner?" Lorelai asked.

"You're cooking?"

She took a while to answer, confused with her question even before she asked it.

"Good point. I'll meet you at Luke's."

"Later mom."

With that, the younger Gilmore ripped open the door and trudged down her porch steps. She grasped the rail, in fear of a sudden fall.

Then her legs led her to the one place she hadn't expected to ever visit ever again. Dean Forrester's home.

**Long A/N: Thought that'd be that last you'd see of Dean? Wrong. It took me a week to get this all down, and I know some of you are disappointed in the length, but I also had to get back in the groove of school and have come to the decision to end this story in the next chapter. I've had several other ideas pop into my head, but I promised myself to go one story at a time. I hope you've liked it so far, and I promise a cheesy-filled ending. Thanks for sticking with me, and please review.**


	18. You're All I Have

**Story Title:** Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Author: **Jess x Loverr X

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Summary: **This is after the car crash, which sadly sent our poor Jess away from us for awhile. This story is basically about a different reaction that Rory might have had when finding out. It's also about Jess and his journey back to his **home**, and back for a second chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Disclaimer: **I do**not** own Gilmore Girls.

**You're All I Have:**

_Love of mine;_

_Someday you will die;_

_But I'll be close behind;_

_I'll follow you into the dark._

_- Follow You Into The Dark : Death Cab For Cutie_

The darkness that seared out of the window worried Rory a little. She was afraid Dean might not even be home, and if that was the case, all her efforts would have been for nothing.

She was now peering through what she remembered as being his bedroom window and kept her arm from pressing too hard against the cold window. Without a second thought, she quickly rapped on the window with her knuckles.

"Dean?" She asked quietly against the window.

A few seconds past before the window curtain stirred and Rory came face to face with the guy she had been trying to avoid these past days.

"Rory? Is everything okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

She nodded slightly, realizing how stupid she must look, sitting on Dean's roof with a broken arm, and not to mention the giant stain she had on her jacket. She probably looked ridiculous.

"It's stupid really," She began, "I just had a question."

They both stared at each other for a minute, before the silence became too much for Rory to handle.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course." Dean shook his head at his stupidity. He gently helped Rory into his room and watched as she took a seat on his computer chair.

Rory knew that if she sat on the bed, it would look like she came there for a whole different reason.

"What's on your mind?" Dean asked.

"When you and Jess were fighting earlier today-"

"I should probably apologize for that. I probably looked like an ass." He cut in. Rory wasn't quick to reply. She couldn't deny the fact that he did look like an ass earlier.

"It's okay, Jess can be pretty intimidating."

"I wasn't inti-"

"Anyways, I just came over to ask what was so serious."

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"When you told Jess you didn't know it was so serious, what were you referring too?"

"He hasn't said anything to you yet?"

"He wouldn't tell me **anything**." Rory replied.

"Well, maybe he's just waiting for the right moment to say anything." Dean guessed, looking away from Rory finally. Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

"He's not sick or anything, right?"

"Sick how?" He questioned.

"I don't know. Just sick."

"He doesn't have cancer, Rory. If that was what you were referring too." Dean answered her unasked question. Rory nodded in understanding.

"Then what is it that he isn't telling me?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

Rory gave him a knowing look, and he sighed.

"He's in love, Rory."

"In love? You mean-" Rory tried to question.

"He's in love with you, Rory." Dean rephrased. "I probably shouldn't have told you, but you just looked like you really wanted to know."

Rory stood up from her seat, and walked over to give Dean the biggest hug she could muster. Considering her arm was still in the healing phase, it wasn't very big.

"Thanks for telling me." Rory whispered. "You're really not all that bad. I just wish you and him could get along."

"I'll work on it." Dean replied with a small smirk. He then led Rory back towards the window. "You can just go through the front door, Rory. It would make me feel better with your arm and everything."

"I'm feeling adventurous." Rory shot back as she took a step onto the roof. "Thanks again, Dean."

"Rory?" Dean asked. When she turned back towards him, he smiled. "Don't tell him I told you. I wouldn't want another reason for him to not forgive me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**Luke's Diner:**

Luke looked outside. It had barely started to rain now, and he was just about to close up. That's when he noticed Rory chugging rocks up towards the upper apartment window with her free arm. He squinted, getting a better look. When it was confirmed that what he was seeing was real, he rushed out of the Diner.

"What the hell, Rory?" Luke asked stopping her from picking up another rock.

"Oh. Luke."

"'Oh. Look,' is right. What's going on here?" Luke asked. When Rory stayed silent, he looked down at her arm. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Rory shook her head and when their eyes met she finally talked.

"I need to tell him something."

"Oh. Rory." Luke's realization finally took over. He bent down and picked up a few rocks himself. He hurled a rock up to his own apartment window.

Rory smiled. His aim was way better than hers and he defiantly had more strength to hit the window harder, to create more noise.

**Inside:**

Jess hopped off the last step on his way down from the apartment. He was in an unusually good mood right now. Rory and him were going steady, and he was going to be able to stay in Stars Hallow.

He took a glance outside and suddenly became confused. He was now witnessing both Rory and Luke throwing rocks upwards.

"What in the name?" He asked to the empty diner before rushing himself out the door.

Neither of the rock throwers noticed his presence.

"That's not a way to catch a burglar." He spoke sarcastically, smiling to himself when both Rory and Luke jumped. "What's going on here?"

Luke looked between Rory and Jess before silently excusing himself from the conversation. When the door closed after him to the diner, Jess took a few steps to get closer to Rory. "Am I gonna get an answer?"

"Depends." Rory replied simply. Jess looked at her confused.

"Depends?"

"On whether I wanna kiss you now or make it all romantic and wait for the rain to start pouring down." Rory spoke quietly.

"You're silly, you know that? You can kiss me whenever you want."

"This is different."

"Different? Rory, what the hell are you talking about?" Jess asked, getting slightly anxious.

The silence was strong. It had never been this hard for Rory to let out what she was really trying to say. It should just come out, shouldn't it? It's what she ran all the way over here to do. It didn't involve getting food, or having a quick conversation with Luke. She came to the diner with a purpose.

"Ror-"

"I'm in love with you."

The only word that seemed to make itself into Jess's thoughts was: _Finally._

He took the young Gilmore into his arms and neither seemed to be worried with her arm. He had been waiting for this moment for too long. Their lips connected in heated passion. It wasn't like any other kiss they've ever had.

When the need to breath finally registered itself into Jess's head, he pulled away.

"I'm in love with you too, Gilmore."

They both kissed a few more times before they heard a small knock on the diner window. They looked over to see no other then Lorelai Gilmore looking impatient.

"Get your asses in here so we can eat."

**The End. Review if you liked it. I hope you enjoy some of the other stories I have planned out for the future. Look out for them!**


End file.
